Ayam, Oh, Ayam!
by Diput
Summary: AU/Sasuke dan Sakura bermusuhan sejak pertama kali masuk Shinobi High School. Sasuke terus menyangkal perasaannya/"Halo, perkenalkan, namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno."/"Saskay, apa kau menyukai Haruno?", "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!"/"Oh, sial. Jangan bilang aku pipis di celana."/"Uwah! Air!"/"Aku punya tomat di tanganku, Uzumaki." Sasuke menyeringai dengan bibir doernya./Chap 2 update!
1. Ayam dan Jidat

**A/N: Hello. Sebelum anda melanjutkan membaca, saya akan memberitahukan sesuatu. Ini fic pertama buatan saya, jadi tulisannya masih jelek dan berantakan. Jadi saya butuh masukkan dan kitrikan dari semua author senior yang lain ataupun reader sekalian. Segala macam bentuk review diterima dengan lapang dada. Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita ataupun nama tempat, mohon dimaafkan. Ini murni ide saya sendiri yang datang pas waktu saya lagi mandi-gak nanya-.**

**Oke, langsung saja.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasuke dan Sakura**

**.**

**Warning: AU, VERY OOC!, typos, garing, romens gagal, gak jelas, kerusakan mata tidak tanggung jawab. TIDAK SUKA PAIRING JANGAN BACA! **

**.**

**Setting di bulan Januari pas lagi musim dingin.**

**.**

**Kalimat yang di Italic: dalam hati atau bahasa asing.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Ayam, Oh, Ayam!**

.

.

KRIIINNGG!

"Baiklah, Ibu rasa pelajaran hari ini cukup. Kita lanjutkan minggu depan." kata seorang guru yang berdiri di depan kelas segera merapikan mejanya.

"Istirahat!" celetuk salah salah satu murid berambut pirang setelah melihat guru yang tadi mengajar melenggang pergi meniinggalkan kelas. Teman hanya diam sembari keluar kelas. "Ayo, _Dobe_." Ajak teman sebangkunya yang berambut hitam kebiruan meninggalkan kelas.

"Tunggu!" pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menyusul temannya bersama murid-murid yang ingin pergi keluar kelas.

.

.

"Hei, dia memperhatikanmu lagi."

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uchiha Tampan itu. Krauk." Goda seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal yang sedang asik memakan keripik kentangnya sembari memperhatikan sesuatu. Sedangkan perempuan yang diberitahu pun hanya terdiam, matanya mengerling dari buku tebalnya menuju meja yang tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Sudah biarkan saja, pasti dia hanya sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjahiliku," Kata Sakura—nama perempuan tadi— kembali dengan bukunya. Tapi kemudian ia kembali menatap sahabat gepalnya, "tunggu dulu, kenapa kau bilang Uchiha itu tampan? Si Uchiha jelek itu 'kan menyebalkan, ditambah lagi dengan rambut ayamnya. Kau tidak punya perasaan terlarang padanya 'kan? Chouji?"

Tersedak, Chouji segera menjawab pertanyaan sahabat merah mudanya, "Uhuk! Tentu saja tidak. _Gini-gini_ juga aku itu masih normal tahu, krauk." dan kembali memakan keripik kentangnya.

Mata Sakura semakin menyipit, tapi kemudian ia tertawa. "Haha. Kau ini lucu sekali Chouji," dan merekapun tertawa bersama. "Oh iya, mana Shika? Biasanya ia suka ikut ke sini walaupun ia mengantuk." Tanya Sakura.

Chouji kemudian teringat dengan teman nanasnya, "Oh, dia itu masih di kelas, padahal tadi sudah dibangunkan tapi dia hanya mengigau tak jelas sambil marah-marah padaku." Jawab Chouji terdengar seperti gerutuan bagi Sakura. 'oh' pelan adalah jawaban dari Sakura.

"Chouji, aku ingin ke—"

"Perpustakaan? Krauk. Silahkan saja. Aku tidak ikut, masih ada empat bungkus keripik kentang lagi yang tersisa dan setelah itu aku juga ingin membangunkan Shika."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk asal saja sembari pergi meninggalkan kantin, tak menyadari sepasang mata hitam yang terlihat seperti batu onyx memperhatikannya.

.

Duduk di bangku kesayangannya, Sakura segera mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru sejarahnya—guru Asuma— tentang sejarah Shinobi High School yang notabene adalah sekolahnya yang memang termasuk salah satu sekolah tua tetapi terkenal akan pendidikannya.

Setengah jalan sudah Sakura kerjakan saat seseorang dengan sengaja menyenggol meja yang sedang ia gunakan, ia mendongak dan melihat pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model yang menurut Sakura seperti ayam sedang menyeringai menatapnya. "Apa kau gembira melihatku?" katanya dengan suara menjengkelkan. "Sepertinya iya, Jidat." Kemudian ia tertawa—yang tentu saja sedikit pelan karena ia sedang di perpustakaan—.

Sakura terdiam, mungkin lebih tepatnya melongo karena ia melihat seorang Uchiha begitu narsis. Tapi kemudian ia memutar bola matanya bosan. "Diamlah, kau terlihat seperti ayam yang mengoceh tak jelas di perpustakaan," ketus Sakura. "Enyahlah Ayam."

_Nah_, kau lihat? Walaupun mereka adalah anggota OSIS atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke _si_ Ayam itu Ketua OSIS sedangkan Sakura _si_ Jidat itu Wakil Ketua OSIS, mereka tetap saja tidak bisa 'akur' ataupun 'menjadi contoh yang baik bagi murid-murid di Shinobi', Sakura akan selalu menjadi nona-berjidat-lebar-sok-tahu-dan-pemarah- (Sasuke: Hn, aku tahu ini panjang, tapi itu cocok.) bagi Sasuke dan Sasuke akan selalu menjadi Uchiha-mirip-ayam-yang-beku-di-kulkas-dan-jahil-dan-sombong-juga- (Sakura: Oke, aku tahu itu lebih panjang tapi itu sangat cocok _SHANNARO!_)

Oke, kembali pada cerita.

Sasuke terlihat kecewa—yang tentu saja hanya kepura-puraan—, kemudian ia berkata, "Ouh, kau menyakitiku, Haruno. Kata-kata itu tidak pantas diucapkan kepada ketua OSIS yang tampan ini," Yang tentunya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. "lagipula aku 'kan hanya ingin menyapa." Lanjutnya.

"Terserah." Kata Sakura sekenanya dan kembali pada tugasnya.

"Halo Haruno." Sapa Sasuke seperti tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Sakura mendongak—tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menyapanya—. _Dasar bodoh. _pikirnya dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan memutar bola matanya bosan terlebih dahulu. Ia mengira Sasuke akan langsung pergi setelah selesai 'menyapanya'.

Tapi Sasuke hanya diam saja di sana, tidak bergerak. Ia memperhatikan Sakura dengan pandangan yang err —sedikit— terpesona.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Sakura mendongak menatap ke depan dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Uchiha sampai ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "Uchiha!" ucapnya sedikit keras, "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Dan apa tatapanmu itu tadi?" lanjutnya dengan nada ketus.

"E-eh?" Sasuke segera mengambil buku secara acak dan mebukanya secara acak juga. "Ada apa Haruno? Aku tidak sedang memperhatikanmu. Aku 'kan sedang membaca. Ada apa kaumenggangguku?" katanya _sok_ tenang.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan segera merapikan kembali buku-bukunya. Sasuke menghela napas lega karena ia tidak ketahuan menatap intens Haruno tadi.

"Haruno," kata Sasuke pelan, ia terlihat gugup dari biasanya. Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan terganggu, tapi kemudian tatapannya berubah heran saat Sasuke berbicara dengan gugup. Ya, aku ulangi. Dengan gugup.

"Em, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Kau sudah tanya."

"Hey, aku serius! Boleh tidak?"

"Err, be-besok hari apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura segera berpikir, _Sekarang hari Jumat berarti besok-'_"Sabtu," jawab Sakura. "oh, iya. Besok juga akan ada kunjungan ke desa Konoha, dan jangan lupa juga kalau nanti kita selaku ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS untuk berpatroli memantau murid-murid Shinobi," _Bagus, ia ada kencan dengan Lee. _Batin Sakura. "itu saja?"

"Erm, itu, anu, apakah kau tidak ke-keberatan jika aku me-me-nga-ja, —argh!" Sasuke jadi kesal sendiri.

_Oh no, an awkward moment! _Batin Sasuke di sela-sela kegugupannya.

"Mengaja apa? Mengajar? Menghajar? Menghajar siapa? Menghajarku? Yang benar saja." Kata Sakura.

"Bukan itu! Erm, mengaja-ja," Sasuke mulai bingung sendiri, ia melihat Sakura yang sedang memegang buku sejarah. "meminjam bukumu!" _Akhirnya._

"Oh ayolah Uchiha, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meminjamkan buku ini padamu. Tugasku masih belum selesai. Lagipula kau tidak mengambil pelajaran sejarah bukan?" _Skak mat!_

"Baiklah jika kau memang tidak mau meminjamkannya. Dasar pelit." Setelah Sasuke berkata seperti itu ia langsung melenggang pergi. Ucapan Sasuke yang kelewat datar membuat urat kemarahan muncul di dahi yang kelewat lebar Sakura. Tidak terima, Sakura mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke yang belum jauh pergi dengan suara sedikit keras, "Baiklah, aku memang pelit. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ayam bisa membaca!"

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus keras sebagai jawabannya. Sakura hanya tertawa. _Satu kosong Uchiha! Haha. inner_ Sakura menyeringai dan tertawa keras. Sakura pun kembali duduk dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang.

,

Saat Sasuke keluar dari perpustakaan, ia melihat Naruto—sahabatnya— sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Mencoba mengajak Haruno ke desa Konoha, huh?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang tersebut berusaha menggoda teman birunya.

"Diamlah Uzumaki. Ia tak akan mau pergi dengan pemuda tampan dan keren sepertiku." Balas Sasuke narsis. Naruto _sweatdrop._

"_Well_, kau jelek sekalipun sepertinya ia tidak akan mau pergi bersamamu."

"Memangnya kautahu apa,_ Dobe?_" tanya Sasuke tersinggung.

"Yah, menurutku ia tidak akan mau pergi denganmu karena ia akan terlihat berjalan dengan ayam," jawab Naruto polos.

Mendengar kalimat polos yang Naruto lontarkan, Sasuke hanya memberikan _death glare_ pada Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang perempuan berambut meraah muda keluar dari perpustakaan.

Naruto yang melihat perempuan tadi menyeringai tipis, "semoga kencanmu dengan Alis Tebal lancar!" teriak Naruto pada Sakura yang menjauh, Sakura tidak merespon apa-apa dan kembali berjalan.

"Kau mengetahui itu? Dan tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi dengan _lebay_.

"Aku takut menghancurkan perasaanmu yang bertekad mengajaknya pergi," Naruto nyengir.

Memutar bola matanya bosan, Sasuke bertanya lagi, "Lagipula, kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari Hinata-_chan_ yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yamanaka dan Haruno."

_Oh, jadi begitu. Lihat saja nanti Haruno, _"Hn, besok kita akan menghancurkan kencan Haruno dan Alis Tebal yang norak itu," kata Sasuke dengan seringaian seksinya.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. _Hhh, mulai lagi dia_. Batinnya. Tapi toh, ia mengikuti sahabat birunya juga, diiringi dengan bunyi bel pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Ayam, oh, Ayam! Apa yang akan kaulakukan besok?

.

_**Tbc**_

* * *

**A/N: Yep! Benar! Ini adalah fanfic multi chapter sekaligus fanfic pertama saya! :) Terima kasih sudah mau membaca! Pendek ya? Maaf! Mungkin chapter dua nantinya bakalan lama update nya, tapi tergantung anda semuanya, readers sekalian! au review atau tidak? Segala macam jenis review diterima kok! :) Terima kasih!**

**Sign,**

**Diput/06/02/2013**


	2. Ichiraku Ramen

"Aduh!" aku tersandung saat ingin berjalan menuju barisan dimana murid-murid Shinobi High School tingkat pertama yang mengikuti masa orientasi, seharusnya aku termasuk dalam barisan-barisan itu, tetapi tadi aku terjatuh dan kulihat seorang perempuan yang warna rambutnya langka karena berwarna merah muda.

"Eh? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" kata perempuan berambut merah muda panjang itu.

"Em, aku tidak apa-apa." Kataku.

"Halo, perkenalkan, namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Aku murid Shinobi tingkat pertama. Salam kenal." Ia menyodorkan tangannya kepadaku. Jadi namanya Sakura, pantas sekali, tapi sayang cerewet.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, tingkat pertama," Aku bersalaman dengan Haruno.

"Haruno, warna rambut kamu aneh, merah muda. Kamu juga kelihatannya cerewet. Dahimu juga lebar." Kataku datar tapi polos.

"Apa katamu? Dasar ayam biru!" teriaknya padaku, aku melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju barisan Shinobi High School tingkat pertama, sebelum melihatnya berbalik, aku melihat ada setetes air jatuh di pipinya. Padahal tadi aku mau bilang kalau dia lumayan imut. Sepertinya ia akan memusuhiku saat sekolah nanti.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasuke dan Sakura**

**.**

**Warning: AU, VERY OOC!, typos, garing, romens gagal, gak jelas, kerusakan mata tidak tanggung jawab. TIDAK SUKA PAIRING TIDAK USAH BACA! -Maaf**

**.**

**Kalimat yang di Italic: dalam hati atau bahasa asing.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Ichiraku Ramen**

* * *

_Apa? Kencan? Si Haruno mau kencan? Dengan Alis Tebal Hijau yang norak? Haruno pasti bercanda. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia laku. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Berdiam diri di asrama? Membosankan. Mengganggu kencan Haruno? Ide bagus. Besok akan kubuat kencan mereka gagal dengan kelakuanku dengan Naruto. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengganggunya? Sudahlah, ide pasti datang di tengah jalan._

_Setelah mengoceh tak jelas di pikiranku, aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Karena ini memang sudah malam, kelewat malam malah. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam. Memang sudah saatnya untuk tidur._

Sasuke bicara dalam hati dengan panjang.

* * *

"'_Lihat anak-anak itu Sakura-chan! Semangat mudanya berkobar-kobar! Apa kau setuju denganku?', 'Oh, aku sangat setuju, Lee.'_." Sasuke Uchiha mencoba meniru Lee dan Sakura.

Naruto Uzumaki memberi Sasuke tatapan aneh tapi geli. "Ini sangat aneh bagimu Sasuke. Apa kau melakukan itu setiap waktu?" Ia bertanya dengan nada yang geli. Sasuke memberinya tatapan yang tajam. "Diam, _Dobe_. Cepat makan sana."

"Iya, iya _Teme_. Kau cerewet sekali." Naruto berkata dengan polos. Sasuke memberinya tatapan tajam lagi. Naruto langsung makan dengan banyak ayam goreng yang disediakan oleh pelayan-pelayan di Shinobi. Mereka sedang makan di Aula Besar. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di bangku dengan meja yang memanjang, berhadapan dengan meja makan Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten.

"Saskay, apa kau menyukai Haruno?" kata Naruto menelan makanannya. Sasuke memberinya tatapan tajam—lagi— saat Naruto mencoba bertanya kepadanya dengan mulut penuh ayam goreng.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Sasuke menjawab terlalu cepat. "Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Yah, kau terlihat salah tingkah saat bersamanya dan terlihat gugup bila ingin bicara dengannya."

"Hey! Aku tidak gugup! A-aku, aku, aku hanya—"

"—Grogi?" Naruto menebak.

"Bukan, bodoh! Cepat lanjutkan saja makananmu." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Iya, baiklah Tuan Grogi." Goda Naruto. Sasuke memberi tatapan tajam untuk kesekian kalinya pada Naruto.

Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan acara makanannya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Aula Besar. Ia melihat Haruno yang sedang bercanda dengan Lee.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke dan menatap matanya yang berwarna hitam.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling Aula Besar dan berhenti tepat dimana Haruno dan teman-temannya duduk. Aku memperhatikan rambutnya yang menurutku warnanya norak. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya rambutnya terasa lebih halus dan lembut dari biasanya. Eh tunggu. Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Halus dan lembut? Kutarik ucapanku kembali.

Sepertinya ia sadar kalau ia sedang diperhatikan. Ia menengok ke arahku dan mata hijaunya bersibobrok dengan mata hitamku. Ternyata warna matanya hampir mirip seperti batu _emerald_ dan terlihat sangat indah, sehingga aku hanya bisa terdiam saat Haruno menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

Kurasakan celanaku basah, aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung, "Oh, sial. Jangan bilang aku _pipis_ di celana." Kataku kesal entah pada siapa.

"—Pffftt_, _tidak _Teme_, kau tidak _pipis_ di celana, hahahaha," tawanya pecah saat ia melihatku kesal sendiri.

"bodoh sekali kau ini Saskay! Kamu 'kan sedang minum jus tomat, haha..." tawanya lagi.

Aku melihat tanganku yang memang sedang memegang gelas berisi jus tomatyang sudah tinggal sedikit lagi karena tumpah di celanaku. "Sial!" umpatku kesal dan berlari menuju asramaku diikuti dengan gelak tawa _Dobe_ dan tatapan bingung dari beberapa murid Shinobi.

**_Ctek!_**

"Sudahlah _Teme_, jangan _ngambek_ begitu. Nanti gantengnya hilang loh," oceh Naruto berusaha membujuk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. _'Ngambek? Siapa juga yang ngambek. Aku cemberut begini karena aku tidak juga menemukan rencana yang pas untuk mengganggu kencan Haruno.' _Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"hei, _Teme_, kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Hn, tidak."

"Hei aku serius! Payah sekali kau ini," Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Saat ini Naruto memakai celana _jeans_ berwarna biru dengan _sweater _oranye sebagai atasannya. Ia juga memakai kupluk agar kepalanya tetap merasa hangat dari salju. Sedangkan Sasuke memakai kaus biru berlambang kipas dan jaket tebal nan hangat, Sasuke sengaja tidak menyeleting jaketnya, terlalu hangat katanya. Dengan celana panjang berwarna biru.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Desa Konoha yang memang sangat dekat dengan sekolahnya. Setiap akhir pekan, Shinobi High School mengadakan kunjungan ke Desa Konoha yang notabene desa kecil nan indah. Di sini banyak sekali pedagang-pedagang yang menawarkan dagangannya.

"_Teme, _lihat! Warung ramen Ichiraku sudah dekat! Ayo kita mampir, siapa tahu saja Haruno dan Alis Tebal ada di sana!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk kedai Ichiraku yang tak jauh dari tempat dimana ia dan Sasuke berdiri.

_Nah, _biar aku jelaskan, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada di Desa Konoha. Setelah insiden '_pipis-_di-celana' tadi Sasuke langsung mengganti celana dan pergi kesini bersama Naruto dan rombongan murid Shinobi lainnya.

.

"Ramennya dua ya, Paman Teuchi!" Naruto berteriak pada paman penjual mie ramen.

"Baik Naruto_-chan_, tunggu sebentar ya!" kata, lebih tepatnya teriak Teuchi tak kalah berisiknya.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto sudah ada di kedai Ichiraku. Mereka duduk di meja nomor empat. Awalnya Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Naruto yang bersikeras mengajaknya pergi ke Ichiraku yang diakhiri dengan menangnya Naruto dan diseretnya Sasuke.

Ternyata Lee dan Sakura ada di sana juga. Oh, sangat beruntung. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di meja yang sangat jauh dari mereka di pojok.

"Paman, ramennya dua ya!" Naruto berdiri dan berbisik pada Teuchi—yang disebut paman oleh Naruto— kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya.

Sasuke sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Sakura dan Lee. Kadang-kadang ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat Sakura bisa tertawa lepas dengan Lee. Kadang-kadang juga Sasuke menyeringai tanpa alasan saat melihat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hoy! Sedang apa kau!" kaget Naruto. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Kau memperhatikan mereka, atau Haruno, hm?" Naruto mencoba menggodanya.

"Tidak keduanya." Balas Sasuke singkat saat pesanan mereka datang. Naruto langsung makan dengan lahapnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan saat melihat Naruto dan memakan ramennya juga. Ia berpikir kenapa ia bisa menjadi sahabatnya. Ia juga tak menyangka kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi sangat bodoh di lain kesempatan dan kenapa juga ia bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik dan selalu ada untuknya. (Sasuke: Hey, kalian jangan bilang kalau aku memujinya. Nanti hidungnya terbang dan ia tak bisa menangkapnya.)

Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas Sakura yang bersemu kemerahan saat Lee mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya. Sadar atau tidak sadar, Sasuke mengambil bumbu pedas bubuk dan memasukkannya dalam jumlah yang banyak kedalam ramen yang sedang ia santap. Alhasil saat ia menyumpit ramen ke mulutnya ia kepedasan, "Uwah!" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya pada bibirnya, mengusapnya kasar berulang-ulang, dan menjilat-jilat sumpitnya, dan megap-megap seperti ikan tanpa air.

Naruto yang sedari tadi makan dengan lahap akhirnya mendongak dan menatap sahabatnya. "Kau kenapa Sas?"

"Air! Air!" Sasuke megap-megap tak karuan.

"Ini nih!" Naruto ikutan panik, alhasil tangannya tergelincir dan gelas berisi air penuh yang awalnya ingin ia berikan pada Sasuke malah mengenai wajah sahabatnya.

**_Ctek!_**

"_Teme_! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Tadi itu aku panik!" Naruto bersikeras meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tak mau bicara pada Naruto karena bibirnya yang tebal dan merah alias _doer_, dan kali ini ia benar-benar ngambek padanya. Maka dari itu Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah, diam berarti 'ya, kumaafkan'," Naruto mulai bicara sendiri.

"hey, ngomong-ngomong apa kau benar-benar menyukai Haruno? Dari tadi kau melihatnya terus."

"Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Hm, tidak menyukainya ya... Kalau begitu pasti kau mencintainya!" Setelahnya Naruto tertawa. Giginya yang putih bersih tampak berkilau di mata Sasuke. _Duh, silau. _Batinnya silau melihat gigi Naruto.

"Uzumaki. Aku punya tomat di tanganku." Sasuke mencoba lebih sabar.

"Ya lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memakannya?" Naruto memancing emosi Sasuke.

"Aku bisa saja melemparnya sekuat tenaga padamu."

"Ya, coba saja, kau tak akan ber —aw! Sasuke!"

"Sudah kubilang." Sasuke menyeringai dengan bibir _doer_nya.

**Tbc**

* * *

A/N: Apakah ini updatenya sudah lumayan cepet? Maaf kalau kelamaan :) Diput juga punya kehidupan di duta XD

Makasih udah mau baca chapter dua ini. Semoga memuaskan.

Bila berkenan silahkan review, segala macam bentuk review diterima kok :D

.

**Special thanks for: Hatsune Cherry, aguma, dhawibheyindahucuLdt, Legolas, mako-chan, ziyanff75, Zayeen, ghya ffary.**

Balesan review non login (Yang login cek PM):

**Legolas**: Terima kasih banyak udah mendukung saya, ini udah dilanjutkan :) Makasih udah review. Rievew lagi?

**mako-chan**: Ntar liat aja ya. Si Sasuke belum mau ngaku XD Makasih udah review. Review lagi? :)

**Zayeen**: Hehe. Makasih udah review. Rievew lagi? XDD

**ghya ffary**: Makasih, ini udah dilanjutin :)Makasih juga udah review. Rievew lagi? Hehe XD

Baiklah! Sesi balas review udah selesai.Waktunya pamit :)

**Sign,**

**Diput**

**Cimahi/2/14/2013**


End file.
